surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Kid Points
Cool Kid Points, (also known as CKP’s) is a currency in the surreal memes multiverse, which are represented by those known as the cool kids. This currency was created by . How to obtain CKP -Always procrastinate and never do your work -Summon dangerous beings capable of swallowing entire galaxies=>25 CKP per being summoned -Just be a cool kid in general -Stop online dating -Play Minecraft=>2 CKP per week -Storm Epic Games constantly -Do not watch “How to be a furry” videos (those are cringe asf) -Do not be a furry (except GarfielfStuff) -Find cool kid points on the ground -Chug bleach for literally no reason=>5 CKP per liter -Dance -Do not cry when Marley from Marlend Me dies -Make it through the entire Marley and Me movies and then start crying -Grab an AR-15 and locate a furry convention=>5 furries scronched= 1 CKP -Become A N G E R Y =>4 CKP each time -Get rewarded with Enligh1tenment. =>7 CKP each time -Win at Kahoot=>10 CKP per win (win by guessing, 2x bonus!) -Say shit about Meatball Man -Say shit about Dr. Stareoydz -10 edits =>1 CKP -5 discussion posts =>1 CKP -Killing a kaiju =>100 CKP -Playing Pokèmon or games related to it =>44 CKP per hour -Watching How To Kill A Furry videos => 50 CKP per video -Yeet online dating systems out the window with a DDOS attack (which is actually highly illegal) How to LOSE CKP * Spend them * Be a furry (except if you're GarfielfStuff) * Complain about new fighters in Super Smash Bros Ultimate by adding your complaints disguised as a way to get cool kid points onto the cool kid points page * Fail to remember what else was on this list when said person complaining about new fighters changed it Exchanges Top CKP Earners Top Owners # HudsonKingOfDarkness, 15,000,000,000 CKP (Exterminated Beryudora, the monster made of 500+ other kaiju) # Erdo the Surrealist, 5,000,000,000 (invented the banhammer to get rid of unwanted people) # Dr. Loboto 11, 351.3 CKP (Watched 5 How To Kill A Furry videos) # Battlestation, 250 CKP (contributed a lot) # PoseidonHeir, 150 CKP # King Zahi/EraserPerson, 147 CKP (based on the edits = CKP system) # GarfielfStuff, 125 CKP (Helped contribute to the idea of CKP) # meme man r jr jr jr jr jr, 121 CKP (fought the bear and won) # AllMightyOrang, 118 CKP (has a very unhealthy obsession with bleach and Minecraft) Less-Wealthy Owners # Godzilla, 117 CKP (slain King Kong) # CreamsC69AB, 115 CKP (Defeated Skeletron,Won 2 Kahoots,And Never Cried After Watching All Marley & Me Movies) # DR. Dark Francis, 105 CKP # S A N T A C L A W S, 100 CKP (Previously lost all his CKP for thinking that the wiki was dead) # Adamadon13 100 CKP (I mean, I don't know, but I attacked the Fortnite wiki, I think that deserves some CKP, don't you think? # ExcessiveDisappointment, 95 CKP (Current wiki owner gets as much as the inventor chooses) # MultidimensionalPen, 90 CKP # Germnoobking, 90 CKP (based on the edits=CKP system) # Ir2x, 75.2 CKP # infinity stonklet, 70 CKP (gave quadrotix 50 satellite dihses for 25 CKP) # Harma22, 60 CKP # Andershock, 50 CKP (Alternative of Battlestation) # WinnerOfCookiesAndSurrealism, 45CKP (gave quadrotix 5 CKP for 50 grams of dimension dust) # TheGreaterA, 47'¼' CKP (invented the new design for cool kid points) # GammaRaul, 42 CKP (Has not been able to earn anymore since his extreme inactivity) # The trees ar speaking, 40 CKP # Rushwjr13, 30 CKP # Longtime4321, 25 CKP # BlooDiamoaned, 20 CKP # Blood Lust420, 15 CKP # Chicko Natsuko, 5 CKP # JoeJoeTheAnimator, 1 CKP (Only for when he “helped” us against the past vandals) # MrStealYoMeme, 1 CKP (Cried at Marley’s death but not too much) # GrobleTombus Marble Eyes (Owned a dimension but got killed by The Meatball Man, so he owns no CKP. Gets 0.5 CKP for getting killed by The Meatball Man himself) Undetermined Amount Owners (Add their amounts if you wanna) * Ank57 (It's technically the same as GarfielfStuff as Garfielf is his account) * Bigfootsandwich * 0rangist1111111111111111111111111111111111111 * Timotainment, 65 CKP (Remains in the Undetermined) * Ultraman * King Yamos IV * Albert Aretz (cool yotuebr) * Lymnddds (Capable of creating more entities with CKP) * Surreal research moderator (Puts research into surrealism, thus extending the wiki) * 999999ssds * Jungleworms (A user who has not edited yet, but is being considered for CKP) * OatBean * ParkerJam (Battlestation’s little brother) * CureHoneyYukoOmori (Unknown if capable since she keeps posting anime) * CataclysmStriker248 * ScareTheater (Hey, a YouTuber deserves the most out of everyone!) * Olimar * ScaryTerry * Lord Aspect * ApertureEmployee427 * Oat Bay * Mr. Chardy * SlimySwampGhost (cool art boi) * Most of the seeds who have sprouted and dis stuf * maybe even you! People With No CKP * Vandalize Chester (including her alternatives) * ParanormalVandal * Virus222 * AllMightyRde * Capprio * PhantomBoy234 * CheeseDestructorV2 (including their alternatives) * KylerC123 * Qqqqqqhhhhhmmmme * ORANGISGOD * ChaoxMan404 * Cletus Philip Man Dude Philip Bruh * Orang4Life * Deadline666 * CKSWAT10 * S E R I O U S L Y A N G R Y * Magolor Soul666 * TheObjectShowRandomnessOfficial * Surreal 404 * RONALDTHEGOD14 * Richerpet * DeLoominarty (including their alternatives) * Omnipotent gangster * Orangist260 * TheGreatEpicFace * King Kong * Meatball Man * CUSCROTOBLOVISCULAR EYE * Squiddy Pepe (including their alternatives)Category:Items Category:Currencies Category:Cool Kid Points Category:Point-like currencies Category:Non-canon Category:Non-Surreal Category:Awesome Characters